


Work Song

by ThoseWhoFavorFire



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Dominant Grantaire, Enjolras' POV second chapter, Established Relationship, Grantaire's POV first chapter, Light Bondage, M/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submissive Enjolras, grantaire the service top, ropes, there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseWhoFavorFire/pseuds/ThoseWhoFavorFire
Summary: The delicate business of preventing significant others from working themselves to death.





	1. What My Hands and My Body Done

**Author's Note:**

> I dared my best friend [Gunmetal_Crown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal_Crown/pseuds/Gunmetal_Crown/bookmarks) to write Enjolras/Grantaire smut with power dynamics and she said she'd do it if I wrote a fic of my own. I ended up writing the scene from both POVs for fun, so this first chapter is Grantaire's POV and the second chapter is Enjolras' POV on the same scene.  
> Here's where you can find her half of the dare: [to be alone with you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8687188)

Stifling a yawn, Grantaire’s focus was broken long enough for the sore muscles and steadily decreasing sunlight to register. He put down the paintbrush, pointedly looking away from the canvas. He knew that if he didn’t look away now some aspect of the in-progress painting would catch his attention and he would lose another few hours to the project. He stretched, standing up and leaving his makeshift studio in the spare room of Enjolras’ apartment.

_Our_ apartment, Grantaire corrected himself. It wasn’t exactly an easy thought to adjust to, even if he had practically been living here months before they made it official. He glanced at the clock on the wall. He hadn’t exactly planned to spend as many hours as he did painting today but that was nothing new. Washing his hands quickly (he would never hear the end of that one time he got paint on one of Enjolras’ books), he entered the bedroom to see what work was preoccupying his significant other this evening.

Enjolras was sitting at his desk writing furiously, the stress practically radiating off him in waves. Grantaire shook his head, walking up behind Enjolras and resting his hands on the other man’s shoulders. Enjolras tensed for a moment, relaxing as soon as he realized it was just Grantaire.

“You’re tense,” Grantaire stated plainly, trying to work out some of the knots in Enjolras’ shoulders and neck.

“Water is wet. Grass is green,” Enjolras listed off, sighing and looking up over his shoulder.

Grantaire rolled his eyes, continuing his attempts to massage some of the tension out of Enjolras’ shoulders. “ _Apollo_ ,” he said, pausing his efforts. “You need a break.”

“What I need,” Enjolras said with a small huff, turning back to his computer, “is to finish my work.”

“When is it due?”

Enjolras continued to type, deliberately ignoring Grantaire’s question.

“When is it due?” Grantaire repeated, his voice taking on more of an edge.

“A few days from now,” Enjolras grumbled reluctantly.

“So what I’m hearing--” Grantaire leaned down so his mouth was close to Enjolras’ ear “--is that you can come take a break and have fun with me for a while.”

“What you are hearing is that this is an extremely important project that you should let me continue to work on.”

Grantaire hummed, musing aloud, “Or I could tie you to the bed. I think that’d be an effective way to keep you from working yourself to death.”

Enjolras’ hands paused, still resting on the keyboard. Grantaire dipped his head, ghosting kisses up Enjolras’ neck where he knew the blonde was sensitive. Enjolras drew in a breath, trying, as always, to keep himself from letting out any noises. He supposed it wasn’t playing fair, but it always started out this way, with Enjolras tense and in need of someone to carefully break down his barriers. Grantaire didn’t mind, it just made every sound he managed to coax from the man all the more satisfying.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras protested weakly, “work.”

“Apollo _,_ ” Grantaire responded, smirking against Enjolras’ neck, “ _bed_.”

Enjolras didn’t move, but he also hadn’t resumed typing. Grantaire knew he had already won, Enjolras just needed another small push.

“Perhaps you didn’t hear me,” he said, nipping at Enjolras’ ear. “I said bed. _Now_.”

Grantaire took a step back, watching with satisfaction as Enjolras shut his laptop and stood up to face him. Enjolras still seemed tense, but Grantaire could tell thoughts of work were beginning to fade from his mind as he looked between Grantaire and the bed. He took a few steps forward to meet Grantaire with a kiss.

Every time Grantaire kissed Enjolras it felt like it was the first time. After all this time sleeping together, he expected that the spark, the fire, the desperation would fade but it never did. Enjolras was still hungry, demanding. It was intoxicating, being the person Enjolras gave up control to.

Grantaire took a few steps backwards until he knew they had reached the bed. Breaking the kiss, he pulled Enjolras onto the bed with him, guiding him to lay on his back so Grantaire could hover over him and kiss him once more. Enjolras’ hands went to his own button up, trying to rid himself of clothes quickly. Grantaire sat back, grabbing Enjolras’ hands and moving them away.

“I’ll do that,” he said, refusing to let Enjolras rush him.

Sometimes what both Enjolras and Grantaire needed was rough, passionate sex. Tonight, though, Grantaire knew Enjolras needed to be taken apart, needed the slow burn of anticipation. He captured Enjolras’ lips in a slow kiss, taking his time with each button. Enjolras made a short noise of frustration against Grantaire’s lips and Grantaire chuckled.

Once the last button was undone, he pulled away to slip the top off of Enjolras’ arms. Enjolras made a move to try to get Grantaire’s shirt off of him.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras complained as the stronger man caught him by the wrists before he could get the shirt off.

“I was serious earlier,” Grantaire said, freeing one of Enjolras’ wrists so he’d have a free hand to grab the rope fixed to the bedpost. “The only way to keep you from working is to tie you down to the bed and fuck you senseless.”

Enjolras turned red, a blush creeping up his neck. He seemed to be trying hard to keep his breathing even and not let out any undignified sounds, but he couldn’t fool Grantaire. He was straddling Enjolras while fiddling with the ropes at the head of the bed and could _feel_ how aroused he was.

While Enjolras squirmed beneath him (and goddamn, wasn’t that distracting and Enjolras _knew it_ ), Grantaire slowly and methodically bound each limb to its respective bedpost with the nice red cotton rope Grantaire had gotten Enjolras for his birthday. Honestly, that was the best part of living with Enjolras: as long as they weren’t having people over, the ropes pretty much stayed secured to the bedposts. It made tying him to the bedposts a much less drawn out process, but Grantaire enjoyed watching Enjolras squirm as he was ignored in favor of double checking that every knot was secured properly and tight enough (but not too tight). As he stripped Enjolras of his pants and boxers so he could tie his legs to the bedposts, Enjolras tried to prolong the brief friction, nearly whining at the loss of all contact. He continued on, tying each leg to the bottom bedposts, leaving Enjolras naked and exposed, spread out just for Grantaire.

Climbing off the bed, Grantaire took a step back to admire. The stark contrast between Enjolras, fully naked and exposed, and himself, fully clothed and with all the control, couldn’t have been more obvious. He would paint Enjolras like this someday: all golden, strung out, and desperate. He somehow managed to look as perfect as always even when debauched. The red rope wasn’t an accident—he loved the way the red looked against Enjolras’ skin. It would be a shame to not capture this in paint.

_I, a mere mortal, get to sleep with the sun god himself._

“Grantaire,” Enjolras summoned, straining against the ropes. “Are you going to stare at me all night long or are you going to come over here and fuck me?”

Grantaire chuckled, grabbing lube and the red sash they kept in the nightstand before climbing back onto the bed. He checked the restraints one more time, raising an eyebrow. “Color?”

“Green, green. Come _on_ Grantaire.”

He started at Enjolras’ navel, leaving a trail of small bites and kisses up Enjolras’ torso. He straddled Enjolras again, smirking as he tied the red sash around the back of Enjolras’ head, using it as a blindfold. Kissing at his sharp jaw and neck, Grantaire knew work was far from Enjolras’ mind as he finally dragged a small whine out of him.

“Still green?” Grantaire checked as he pulled back.

“Yes, green, yes. _God,_ Grantaire, just touch me already.”

“Needy,” Grantaire huffed with a smirk the blonde couldn’t see.

Instead, Grantaire caught Enjolras in another bruising kiss, nipping at his lower lip until Enjolras groaned. He pulled away, Enjolras trying to strain after him against the restraints. Grantaire slid down, leaving a trail of dark spots along Enjolras’ neck and collar bone. He bit Enjolras’ right shoulder, earning a broken gasp from the man beneath him.

To Grantaire’s never ending pleasure, Enjolras tended to become much more vocally responsive once tied down and stripped of his sight. Grantaire popped the cap of the bottle of lube open and Enjolras perked up.

“Yes, yes, _please_ ,” he babbled, groaning in frustration and arousal as Grantaire lavished brutal attention on Enjolras’ sensitive nipples. Grantaire waited, alternating between the two sensitive buds until Enjolras was relaxing into it, breathing uneven and emitting wonderful little noises. Grantaire surprised him, earning a moan as he slipped a finger into Enjolras’ entrance and worked it in and out a few times.

“Such a good boy,” Grantaire praised, adding a second slick finger as Enjolras turned red. “So responsive for me.”

He trialed his way down Enjolras’ torso, purposefully avoiding the one place Enjolras desired attention in favor of raking his nails across Enjolras’ thighs. Enjolras whined, moaned, and struggled against the restraints with less and less control over the sounds he was making and the things he was saying. Eventually adding a third finger, Grantaire took the head of Enjolras’ leaking cock into his mouth. He hummed, taking Enjolras deeper into his mouth as the blonde cried out. Knowing Enjolras was close, Grantaire teasingly bobbed up and down a few times before pulling away, scissoring his fingers to stretch the man out further.

“Dammit, but,” Enjolras panted out. “ _Dammit_.”

Grantaire always loved when Enjolras, the man who was usually so composed with a smart remark for every occasion, lost the ability to form coherent thought because of him.

Enjolras practically whimpered when Grantaire withdrew his fingers, climbing off the bed completely. He took a step back, enjoying the sight of Enjolras straining impatiently against the ropes. Moving towards the foot of the bed, he carefully untied Enjolras’ ankles, leaving the wrist restraints and blindfold firmly in place.

Grantaire’s pants had become painfully tight—every little response he had managed to coax from Enjolras had just made him harder. It was a relief to strip off his clothes, letting them fall forgotten to the floor as he climbed back onto the bed and hovered over Enjolras. Grabbing the bottle of lube again, he applied a liberal amount to his own cock, giving himself a few good strokes before lining himself up with Enjolras’ entrance. He pressed into Enjolras slowly, entwining his fingers in Enjolras’ hair as he pulled him into a kiss.

Enjolras was hot and tight around him, and Grantaire was desperate for more. Once he was fully seated inside Enjolras, he withdrew. It took all of Grantaire’s restraint as Enjolras let out of string of incoherent moans and curses to not just pound into him at a relentless pace. Instead, he set a steady rhythm. Enjolras let out a cry when Grantaire found the perfect angle to hit his prostate, and Grantaire made sure to hit it every thrust after that.

“So good for me,” Grantaire said into Enjolras’ ear, “ _Mine_.”

It was difficult to keep the pace, Enjolras so intoxicating and hungry for more beneath him. He could tell Enjolras was getting close, he just needed to be pushed over the edge. Grantaire allowed himself to pick up the pace, setting an even more unrelenting speed.

“You’re going to come for me, right? Come for me Enjolras.” He finally moved his hand to Enjolras’ cock, giving him what he needed as he tugged on the man’s blonde curls with the hand still entwined in his hair. Just like that, Enjolras was crying out as he came. It was always beautiful to watch, how Enjolras would completely come undone, and the way Enjolras pulsed around him was absolutely _divine_.

Grantaire continued to thrust into him, picking up speed and drawing out Enjolras’ aftershocks. Enjolras groaned and Grantaire knew from experience that he loved the mix of pain and pleasure he got from being fucked while oversensitive. Finally, Grantaire reached his own climax, half moaning and half crying out a broken “ _Enjolras_.”

They stayed there for a minute, Grantaire resting his forehead against Enjolras’ as they panted in unison. Once he caught his breath, Grantaire withdrew, causing an almost inaudible whimper from Enjolras at the loss. Sitting up, he grabbed the wet wipes from the side table and made quick work of cleaning them up. He freed each of Enjolras limbs, massaging each wrist and ankle briefly and checking for any potential bruising or injury. Satisfied there was none, he let Enjolras cuddle into him. Enjolras was soft around the edges, pliant once Grantaire freed him. Grantaire untied the blindfold and tossed it to the side, pulling Enjolras in for a soft kiss. When they ultimately pulled apart, Enjolras yawned and curled into Grantaire’s side.

Grantaire felt privileged to being the only one that saw Enjolras like this. He was the only one that got to turn off the light and pull Enjolras close, pressed against his back with his thumb rubbing circles into Enjolras’ hip. Sometimes, the only way Enjolras was able to really let go and relax is when Grantaire took the reins and made him. Grantaire couldn’t imagine anything better than having that level of trust placed in him.

“Thanks, Grantaire,” Enjolras mumbled sleepily, entwining their fingers against his breastbone.

Grantaire smiled, lips briefly pressing against Enjolras’ cheek. “Anytime, Apollo.”

He let the comfortable silence linger, basking in the afterglow and feeling warm and happy with Enjolras wrapped up in his arms. He felt himself dozing off, making himself wake up enough to ask, “Your work can wait till the morning, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Enjolras mumbled, pressing himself more firmly against Grantaire’s warmth, “Work tomorrow, sleep now.”

Grantaire was more than happy to let himself doze off after that. He would never really get over the fact that this was his life, his reality. Grantaire got to have this with Enjolras, it was all he needed. Besides, the privilege of shutting Enjolras up with a kiss or a meaningful look was priceless. Sometimes, the only way to get his workaholic boyfriend from working himself to death was to literally tie him to a bed, and Grantaire never passed up an opportunity like that.


	2. Boys Workin' on Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further ado, same scene as before but in Enjolras' POV.

It was a balancing act, one that Enjolras was rather good at (for the most part). He had a lot of work to do but he _always_ had work to do. It took him all day, but he managed to finish responding to all of the emails in his inbox. Now he just had a speech to write, a press release to edit and approve, and…yes, two essays due in the next week.

He was so focused in on the speech he was writing, he hadn’t even noticed the door opening or the footsteps behind him. He tensed in alarm when hands fell on his shoulders, but he relaxed into the touch as he realized it was just Grantaire come to distract him from his work.

“You’re tense,” Grantaire said, as if that was anything new. Enjolras was surprised his shoulders hadn’t actually solidified into stone at this point.

“Water is wet. Grass is green,” Enjolras responded dryly. Leave it to Grantaire to state the obvious. He sighed softly. Now that he thought about it, it was probably Grantaire’s massages that had kept him from literally turning into stone sitting at his desk. He looked up at his boyfriend (a term that, all these months later, Enjolras was still caught off guard by sometimes).

“ _Apollo_ ,” he said, the massage pausing, “You need a break.”

Enjolras huffed. Yeah, as if he had time for a break. The speech was nowhere near complete. Now that he thought about it, Combeferre and Courfeyrac also needed him to get the preliminary proposal for the event they were hosting drafted. “What I need,” he said, focusing back on his computer and resuming typing, “is to finish my work.”

“When is it due?”

That was the problem when Grantaire got an idea in his head. With the exception of perhaps Eponine, Grantaire was the most stubborn person Enjolras had ever met. The chances of him getting any more work done tonight were rapidly decreasing.

“When is it due?” Grantaire repeated as Enjolras deliberately continued typing.

“A few days from now,” he admitted reluctantly. Sure, he had a few days, but there was just so much research to do and so many revisions he would have to make.

“So what I’m hearing,” Grantaire said directly into his ear, sending a jolt of electricity through Enjolras, “is that you can come take a break and have fun with me for a while.”

Enjolras froze as Grantaire ghosted kisses up Enjolras’ neck. Damn that bastard, he knew _exactly_ how to get what he wanted. It was really not playing fair, Enjolras thought, drawing in a sharp breath and trying to think of literally anything but how hot Grantaire’s breath was against his neck or how his mouth made Enjolras’ skin buzz.

“What you are hearing is that this is an extremely important project that you should let me continue to work on,” Enjolras said with determination, doing an admirable job ignoring how uncomfortably restrictive his pants were becoming.

“Or,” Grantaire hummed, making Enjolras shiver, “I could tie you to the bed. I think that’d be an effective way to keep you from working yourself to death.”

“Grantaire,” Enjolras managed, proud that his voice sounded more resolved than he felt even as he stopped typing. “Work.”

“Apollo,” Grantaire responded smugly, smirking against his neck. “ _Bed_.”

Enjolras paused, trying to restrain himself from immediately jumping to attention at the tone of Grantaire’s voice. It was rather infuriating how easily Grantaire could get him hot and bothered.

“Perhaps you didn’t hear me,” Grantaire practically purred, nipping at Enjolras’ ear. “I said bed. _Now_.”

Trying to keep any shred of poise, Enjolras rose carefully and turned to face Grantaire. He looked between Grantaire and the bed, practically desperate for the relief Grantaire was offering but still a little reluctant to accept it even after all this time they’ve been together.

Enjolras knew there was no way he was getting any more work done, not with the way Grantaire looked at him like he was undressing him with his gaze. So Enjolras moved forward, catching Grantaire in a bruising kiss. He was allowed this, allowed to be hungry and demanding. Better yet, Grantaire matched that fire. He wound a hand into Grantaire’s unruly dark curls and let himself be led back to the bed.

Reluctantly, he parted from the kiss, falling back into the bed and lying down on his back. His hands flew to the buttons on his shirt, wanting to be free of clothing and skin to skin with Grantaire as soon as humanly possible. Grantaire, as per usual, had other ideas and moved his hands away.

“I’ll do that,” the bastard said. The frustration only added to Enjolras’ arousal. Grantaire unbuttoned Enjolras’ shirt, painfully slow. He wanted Grantaire and he wanted him _now_. Grantaire distracted him with a slow, exploring kiss, chuckling against Enjolras’ lips when the blonde made a noise of frustration.

Finally freed of his shirt, Enjolras tried to strip Grantaire of his as they broke away from the kiss.

“Grantaire,” he complained as Grantaire stopped him by grabbing his wrists. Of course, he’d be more than happy to let Grantaire pin him down and slam into him, but they had been doing this long enough that Enjolras knew that was absolutely not what Grantaire had in mind.

“I was serious earlier,” Gramtaore mused, “the only way to keep you from working is to tie you down to the bed and fuck you senseless.” Grantaire let go of one of his wrists, keeping Enjolras from any more attempts at stripping either of them of their clothing with a look. He reached for the rope they had practically permanently fixed to the bedposts and Enjolras felt himself grow red with the knowledge that Grantaire would fulfill that promise.

Enjolras focused on breathing and preventing any noises from escaping his traitorous mouth. That was the worst and best part about sleeping with Grantaire. With the people he had slept with before, he had no trouble remaining the one that was put together and in control. In fact, before Grantaire, he had never been in even a _remotely_ submissive position. With Grantaire though, he would get to a point where couldn’t help making noise and babbling about how goddamn talented Grantaire’s mouth was or how good he felt. Still, he couldn’t help but squirm beneath Grantaire as he fastened Enjolras’ limbs to the posts of the bed. Being straddled by the very hot, very infuriating brunette certainly didn’t help him stay clear-headed.

To Enjolras’ satisfaction, he noticed all his squirming beneath Grantaire was making him just as aroused as Enjolras was. It had been a little surprising when they first fell into these roles so easily, giving each other exactly what they needed. Enjolras needed to be free from the burden of attempting perfection and the responsibilities that he had taken on. Grantaire needed to feel like he was in control, that he could have someone trust him enough to take it all away.

By the time Grantaire was done tying his wrists to the bed posts, Enjolras was _sure_ he was going especially slow just to be cruel. With the ropes tied to the bed posts already (and Grantaire’s skill in tying knots), this usually took no time at all. Tonight, though, it was taking what felt like an eternity, a slow drag of rope against skin with Grantaire’s presence on top of him keeping him grounded. Enjolras was suddenly distracted by a jolt of pleasure as Grantaire began to work his pants and boxers off of him. He arched up into Grantaire’s touch, seeking more friction, just for the brunette to pull away. Enjolras almost unconsciously made a sound in disappointment but he swallowed it.

While Grantaire continued to bind his last two limbs, he tugged on the ropes binding his wrist experimentally. They were satisfyingly tight, restricting all movement, and Enjolras felt himself sigh a bit in relief. He could feel himself relax into the ropes, into the submission and freedom it offers. He needed this, the physical presence of ropes or blindfolds or whatever Grantaire decided to use that day. Grantaire, that was the real key. No one understood this, understood him, quite like Grantaire did. Grantaire could play him like a finely tuned instrument.

As the final limb was secured and Grantaire climbed off the bed, Enjolras could feel his cheeks heat up more as Grantaire, still fully clothed, let his gaze wonder over Enjolras’ form. He was fully spread out, naked and exposed with Grantaire eyeing him with something akin to hunger. Enjolras was known for being confident in his appearance, vain even, but he knew Grantaire saw right through the layers and the facades.

He shifted slightly, pulling experimentally against all the restraints. Still, Grantaire stood there. Enjolras didn’t want Grantaire to have _restraint_ , he just wanted the brunette to touch him.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras said with a raised eyebrow. “Are you going to stare at me all night long or are you going to come over here and fuck me?”

Enjolras thanked his lucky stars that this managed to spur Grantaire into action, the man letting out an amused chuckle as he fetched both the lube and a red sash from the bedside table. Enjolras let out a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding, feeling relieved at the sight of the blindfold. Sometimes it was better when he could also see Grantaire, anticipate what was going to happen. Other times though, the blindfold was the last key piece in helping him to really let go.

As Grantaire went to check the restraints one last time, Enjolras huffed and rolled his eyes a little. He was fine, they’d done this a million times and he trusted Grantaire.

“Color?” The brunette asked, climbing back onto the bed.

“Green, green. Come _on,_ Grantaire.”

He fidgeted as Grantaire kissed and bit his way up his torso, straddling Enjolras again. He bowed his head as Grantaire brought the red sash up to his eyes, hoping to help move things along. Once it had been secured, Enjolras tipped his head back and let out a low whine as Grantaire took the opportunity to lavish attention on his sensitive neck.

“Still green?”

“Yes, green, yes. _God_ , Grantaire, just touch me already.”

“Needy,” Grantaire huffed, bemused. Before Enjolras could think up a suitably clever retort, Grantaire had him ensnared in the hard press of a kiss. He nipped at Enjolras’ bottom lip, eliciting a surprised groan from the bound and blinded man. As Grantaire pulled back, Enjolras tried to give chase but he was stopped abruptly by the restraints.

Suddenly he could feel Grantaire’s lips and teeth making a trail along his neck and collar bone. He would never admit it, but he would look forward to the bruises he’d be sporting later despite how hard they were to hide from the public eye. Grantaire bit down rather hard on Enjolras’ shoulder and the blonde gasped in delight, leaning into every touch Grantaire gave him.

Although he couldn’t see it, he could hear the familiar pop of the lube bottle being open and he held himself perfectly still in anticipation.

“Yes, yes, _please_ ,” Enjolras begged. Grantaire was the only person Enjolras trusted with this. He was the only person to ever see the blonde dizzy with need, begging for Grantaire’s attention. He groaned as Grantaire, ever the tease, focused his attention on Enjolras’ chest instead of slipping his fingers into the pleading blonde spread out beneath him. He wanted to focus on the end goal, trying to get Grantaire to give him what he wanted. That, however, was rather difficult as the man above him alternated his attention between each sensitive nipple. Enjolras’ breathing grew jagged, no longer able to focus enough to stop the small, responsive sounds from escaping.

Enjolras arched up, letting out a broken moan as Grantaire took him by surprise and slipped a slick finger easily inside of him. He worked Enjolras open at an agonizingly slow pace. Enjolras was painfully hard, just wanting any attention at all to be paid to his cock. Before he can say as much, Grantaire added a second finger.

“Such a good boy,” Grantaire praised and those few words shattered whatever was left of Enjolras’ composure. “So responsive for me.”

With one hand scissoring Enjolras open, Grantaire’s other hand made a torturously slow decent down Enjolras’ chest. He diverted his course right as he reached Enjolras’ waist and trailed down his hips instead of giving Enjolras the friction he wanted so desperately. He pulled against the restraints, too far gone to care about decorum as Grantaire scratched his nails down Enjolras’ thighs. The blonde almost lost it completely, the pleasure mixing so nicely with the pain. Grantaire added a third finger at the same time he took Enjolras’ cock into his mouth and _hummed._ He bobbed up and down, Enjolras teetering just on the edge. He almost believed Grantaire was going to let him finish right then and there, but Grantaire pulled away as Enjolras let out a small cry.

“Dammit, but,” Enjolras managed, breathing uneven as he verged on incoherent. “ _Dammit_.”

Grantaire didn’t respond, just putting more effort into stretching him open with Enjolras too far gone to complain. That is, until Grantaire withdrew his fingers completely and Enjolras let out a sound somewhere between a whimper and a groan at the loss. Before he could even process that loss, Grantaire’s steadying weight was gone and he could feel the bed shift beneath him as Grantaire left the bed. Enjolras felt the anticipation build and coil in his stomach as he strained against the ropes. He tried to remain still as Grantaire released the restraints binding his ankles to the bed. Enjolras was attuned to every sound in the room as Grantaire stepped away from the bed. It kept him on edge as he heard the quiet shuffle of fabric and the sound of what must have been Grantaire’s clothes falling to the floor. He released an audible sigh in relief as Grantaire returned to the bed, feeling his whole body relax as he was surrounded by the Grantaire’s presence. Now they were skin to skin, nothing between them, and Enjolras felt a little wild with need.

Hearing the pop as the cap of the lube bottle was opened again sent a shiver down Enjolras’ spine. His eyes fell shut behind the blindfold as Grantaire _finally_ pushed in, capturing his lips in a kiss as Enjolras let out a low, satisfied sound. Grantaire’s hands entwined in Enjolras’ golden curls. Enjolras automatically went to do the same, only to be stopped by the ropes. He groaned, the mix of Grantaire fully seated inside of him and the familiar pull of the ropes finally getting him to completely let go.

Curses fell from his lips like gospel mumbled into broken kisses. Grantaire was driving him insane with the slow but ever building pace. Once Grantaire got the angle right, he could take his time to nail Enjolras’ prostate with every thrust, leaving the blonde seeing stars and swearing up and down that Grantaire was a god.

“So good for me,” Grantaire whispered praise into his ear, “ _Mine_.” And, god, Enjolras almost came undone at that alone.

“Please,” Enjolras encouraged breathlessly. “God, _please_.”

As Grantaire picked up pace, Enjolras couldn’t tell how much longer it lasted. It felt like time didn’t exist, lost in the haze of pleasure and security. Then Grantaire was _finally_ touching his painfully hard cock while giving his hair a tug. “You’re going to come for me, right? Come for me, Enjolras,” Grantaire said to him, with that edge to his voice that he only ever had when like this with Enjolras. Who could disobey an order like that?

Enjolras cried out against Grantaire’s lips as he came, Grantaire only picking up the pace more and sending ripples of aftershocks through the blonde’s system. Enjolras was still hazy, almost painfully oversensitive but still letting out little murmurs of encouragement as Grantaire chased his own release. When Grantaire reached his climax, he cried out, “ _Enjolras_.” Enjolras would never get tired of hearing Grantaire say his name, especially when he said it like that.

It was good and easy to stay there, foreheads pressed together with Grantaire still inside of him and the ropes keeping him tethered to reality. They were grounding points, bringing Enjolras out of the haze but leaving him in the pleasurable, blissed out afterglow. Even though Grantaire let him stay there for a while, he still let out a small, almost inaudible whine when he pulled out. He remained a little floaty as Grantaire cleaned them up. He was compliant, sinking into the comfortable bed as Grantaire freed his wrists and ankles, massaging each one and checking for any potential injuries. Finally freed, he curled into Grantaire, taking pleasure in his boyfriend’s presence as Grantaire finished checking him over.

Enjolras blinked against the lights, his eyes taking a minute to focus as the blindfold was untied and set aside. Before he could even think to complain, Grantaire was pressing a gentle kiss to his lips and Enjolras melted into the bed. As they broke apart, Enjolras barely stifled a yawn as he settled into the bed, curling into Grantaire’s side. Grantaire reached over to turn the lights off and Enjolras was infinitely grateful that he didn’t have to get out of bed to do that. With Grantaire’s thumb rubbing soothing circles into Enjolras’ hip, he found himself gently drifting off to sleep.

“Thanks, Grantaire,” Enjolras mumbled as he entwined their fingers, feeling sleep drawing him in but not quite wanting the moment to end. He appreciated that Grantaire did this for him, even if Grantaire got something out of it too. Before Grantaire, Enjolras was a nonstop ball of stress and tension. Grantaire…leveled him out.

“Anytime, Apollo,” Grantaire said against Enjolras’ cheek, and he could feel his boyfriend’s lips curl up in a smile. Enjolras couldn’t help but smile back, even if Grantaire couldn’t see it in the dark as the comfortable silence fell and Enjolras’ eyelids began to close of their own accord.

It wasn’t hard to doze off listening to Grantaire’s breathing, feeling safe and warm and happy wrapped up with him. He was briefly pulled back into consciousness as Grantaire asked, “Your work can wait till the morning, right?”

Honestly, Grantaire was too good to him. “Mmhmm,” Enjolras mumbled back sleepily. He pressed himself even more firmly against Grantaire, trying to impress upon the brunette that he was not leaving bed again anytime tonight. “Work tomorrow, sleep now.”

 _This is so much better than staying up all night and working,_ he thought as he settled back in, _I’m so lucky to have him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic title and chapter titles were taken from "Work Song" by Hozier.
> 
> Thanks to [Gunmetal_Crown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal_Crown/pseuds/Gunmetal_Crown/bookmarks) for editing (also for making me post this). If you are looking for more fic with this ship, better writing and similar power dynamics, I highly recommend her fic: [to be alone with you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8687188)
> 
> This is my first jump into Les Mis fic, so let me know if you'd like me to write more for this ship (perhaps more in this universe. I was toying with the idea of writing how these two got together in this au). I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
